fandomofanimefandomcom-20200215-history
United Friends
United Friends (団結した友達 Danketsu shita Tomodachi) is CureCookie's first fanmade anime. It's theme is countries and friendship. The anime was thought of by CureCookie during the December of 2013, therefore having the same names as some of her Fandom of Pretty Cure Wiki Cures. Plot When Megumi Nakaide, a normal Japanese girl transfers to the International Academy and meets her old rival, Maddie Anderson, her life turns from good to bad. But other than meeting her rival, she makes new friends from different countries. How will her life go on? Characters The characters' given names come before their family names. Megumi Nakaide (中出 恵 Nakaide Megumi) *Megumi is the protagonist of the series, who excels in most things, except for debating. She is called a "jinx" by Maddie, her childhood rival. Megumi was originally from another school, but was transferred to International Academy for an unknown reason. She gets along well with mostly everyone, but her best friend is Jocelyn. Jocelyn Fontaine (ジョセリン·フォンテーヌ Joserin Fontēnu) *Jocelyn is from Paris, France. She is good in cooking and baking, but terrible in studies. Her parents own a bakery in France, and sent her to Japan to study. She is a happy-go-lucky, sort of tomboyish and is quite rude. Her best friend is Megumi. She is also rough and a little bit brash. Hye In (へイン Hein) *Hye In is from Korea. Hye In, like Megumi, excels in everything and acts as the big sister of the group. She is very defensive and protective, and has natural talents, and is admired by most people, including Zoe. Her best friend is Emily. She speaks English and the other languages fluently despite being Korean. Emily Owen (エミリー·オーエン Emirī Ōen) *Emily is from USA. Emily is similar to Hye In, being good in everything. She is helpful and popular. Despite being elegant and nice on the outside, Emily can be gluttonous, rude and tomboyish on the inside. Her best friend is Hye In. Emily dislikes Maddie like Megumi does. Sofia (ソフィア Sofia) *Sofia is from Rome, Italy. Sofia is kind, gullible and forgiving, therefore being insulted by Maddie a lot. Her best friend is Zoe. Although being disliked by Maddie, Sofia is still popular for her kindness. Zoe (ゾーイ Zōi) *Zoe is from Canada. Zoe is the shy and quiet one of the group, who has low self esteem. She relies a lot on the others, and is counted as the "little sister" of the group. Her best friend is Sofia. Because of her quietness, Zoe is not very popular in school or class and most of her classmates think she is a boring person. Cool Girls Club The Cool Girls Club is a club founded by Maddie. The Cool Girls Club books places for their own use, like a table in the cafeteria. Maddie made a rule saying whoever joins the Cool Girls Club cannot leave unless they manage to get their contracts from Maddie (which seems impossible). Maddie Anderson (マディ·アンダーソン Madi Andāson) *Maddie, like Emily is from USA. She is the popular one of the school, and the founder and leader of the Cool Girls Club. She often mentions bad remarks about Megumi, Sofia and Zoe. She is Megumi's childhood rival. She always judges people by appearance, and dislikes all the nerds and dorks of the school and her class. She is spoiled and rich. Mae Fujisaki (藤崎 メイ Fujisaki Mei) *A member of the Cool Girls Club, a Japanese. Mae is a rude, snobbish and arrogant person, considering herself as the senior of Ji Yun since she was the second one to join. Ji Yun (ジユン Jiyun) *The third member. Ji Yun is secretly friends with the other six, but acts mean to them in front of Maddie and Mae. She regretted joining the Cool Girls Club, but cannot leave since she knows Maddie keeps the contracts in a safe place where no one knows. Trivia *This series only has characters from six different countries, Japan, France, Korea, Italy and Canada. Gallery Category: United Friends Category: Fan Anime Category: CureCookie